What Really Happened at the Barricades
by Chloe-Annette
Summary: What really happened at the barricades? Do you really think that a bunch of schoolboys really wanted to start a Revelation against their government? Well, read here and find out what really happened...
1. Problems

*Disclaimer~ Ok.. I don't own Les Mis. And I hate the person who does because they are like so lucky. This is my first fic.. and it might be the worst thing you've ever read, but it's mine.. I'm the only one that could write something so hideous about so great a book It belongs to Victor Hugo.. and his publishers too I guess..*  
  
  
  
::It's a late night at the ABC Café for Enjolras, who is affectionately referred to as Enjy. He's holed up in his corner, looking over some pamphlets, when a roaring drunkard comes storming in::  
  
Grantaire: Absinthe, NOW!  
  
Enjy: Must you yell, you stupid drunk? I'm Trying to figure out how we're going to get this barricade built!  
  
Grantaire: Who cares about a barricade? The café down the street doesn't carry absinthe! ::He plops down on a chair right next to Enjy and starts looking at his pamphlets, and breathing down his neck::  
  
Enjy: What ARE you looking at????  
  
Grantaire: Stuff ::shrugs, gets up, and walks towards the counter. After plopping down at the bar, he gets his absinthe, and then turns and watches Enjy with a loving look on his face::  
  
::Combeferre comes strolling in with no shirt on::  
  
Comebeferre:: It is hot out there..  
  
::Enjy slams his head on the table::  
  
Enjy: Can I get no work done around here??  
  
Grantaire: It's a café, Apollo.. People are supposed to talk. Here.. Drink some absin-  
  
::He gets cut off by Marius staggering through the door, holding his chest::  
  
Marius: Oh my God. I should be dead..  
  
Enjy: Marius.. Were you playing with your water gun again?  
  
Grantaire: Stupid men..  
  
Marius: That girl.. Beautiful.. Love.. sight..  
  
::Courfeyrac comes strolling in behind Marius and bops him on the back of the head::  
  
Marius: Why I oughtta!!!  
  
::Marius lunges at Courfeyrac and they start rolling around on the floor, fighting like a bunch of girls::  
  
Grantaire: That looks like fun..  
  
Enjy: What is the whole point of a revolution if no one is going to LISTEN TO ME!!!  
  
::Everyone stops and stares at him. No one says a word::  
  
Grantaire: Anyone up for an absinthe?  
  
::Enjy jumps up and stomps over to the bar counter::  
  
Enjy: Forget you all.. Go ahead.. Drink absinthe, fight on the ground. Whjat good is that going to do when you can't do anything? When you aren't free? I'll do this revolution alone.  
  
::He leaves the ABC Café::  
  
Combeferre: Wow.. Enjolras hates you, Grantaire.  
  
Grantaire: It wasn't my fault!  
  
::Everyone starts fighting with each other. Prouvaire, Lesgles, Joly, and Feuilly come in and join the fight::  
  
  
  
End of Chapter One.  
  
Will Enjolras ever come back? Will Grantaire ever not be drunk? (Don't count on it) Will Javert ever find Valjean? (Where does that fit in?) Find out In Chapter Two: Grantaire's Decision.  
  
~Chloe Annette~ 


	2. Grantaire's Decision

Chapter 2: Grantaire's Decision  
  
::It is morning when all the Barricade Boys awake from their drunken stupor with only vague memories of the night before. Enjolras, of course, is missing from their ranks, having gone away the night before. Marius is curled up in a corner, mumbling about his ripped suit jacket, and Grantaire is mumbling something about absinthe, as usual, when an unexpected visitor drops by..::  
  
Grantaire: I want my absinthe back, Combeferre. You spilled it last night.  
  
Combeferre: Not-Uh.. I blame Enjy!!!  
  
Prouvaire: Enjy wasn't here!!!  
  
Combeferre: Oh.  
  
::Grantaire and Combeferre are deep in discussion over how 'Ferre is going to pay him back for the absinthe, when the door to the ABC Café opens and in walks a strange visitor::  
  
Valjean: The water's so cool! And refreshing!  
  
::All heads turn to face the visitor::  
  
Valjean: What???  
  
::He turns around and walks out::  
  
Feuilly: What was tha-  
  
::Ah.. once again he gets cut off, this time by a squirt in the face with a water gun::  
  
Feuilly: GAVROCHE!!!!!!  
  
Gavroche: How'd you know it wasn't Marius?  
  
Marius: MY POOR JACKET!! I LOVE YOU, BABY!  
  
Grantaire: Sucks to your jacket.. I want absinthe!!!  
  
Combeferre: How about I just buy you some more?  
  
Grantaire:: Oh.. Yeah.. Sure.  
  
::Combeferre goes to buy him another one. Joly comes strolling over to him, and plops down next to him::  
  
Joly: Hey Grantaire.. Can I ask you something?  
  
Grantaire: What now, Joly?  
  
Joly: If I sleep with you, would I get some sort of disease?  
  
Grantaire: What...?  
  
::Grantaire jumps up and goes over to see why it's taking Combeferre so long with his drink.::  
  
Joly: GRANTAIRE! I love you, man!  
  
Grantaire: Joly, sweetie.. You know I love Enjy.  
  
Joly: But 'Taire.. I'll love you back! Please, make a decision between me and him!!  
  
Grantaire: I.. Can't.. It's not fair! Enjy does love me!!  
  
Feuilly: JOLY! Stop breaking Grantaire's heart and go buy a prostitute.  
  
Joly: Will you pay for one?  
  
Feuilly: Sure..  
  
Joly: Ok, then..  
  
::Joly walks off with Feuilly's money in his hand, completely forgetting about Grantaire::  
  
Grantaire: Hm.. My love was being tested! I'll never forget you, Enjy!  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
Grantaire's love has been tested, and he was sober! Enjolras is nowhere to be found. Is this the end of the barricades? Will Javert ever find Valjean? {{It's coming}} Will Grantaire ever get his absinthe? Find out in Chapter 3: Javert's Proposal 


	3. Javert's Proposal

Chapter 3: Javert's Proposal  
  
::All is quiet at the ABC Café. Grantaire is musing over how long it's taking 'Ferre to get his absinthe. Joly is still out getting his prositute. Marius is looking for Eponine to fix his glorious jacket. All in all, everything is fine without Enjy::  
  
::Leaving this scene, we end up on an almost completely abandoned alleyway. There are two figures deep in conversation. Let's listen in.::  
  
Enjy: You don't understand, Valjean..  
  
Valjean: I do.. I see how much you love the barricades.. and this bloody revolution..  
  
Enjy: But with those rambling drunkards. What good are they going to do me?  
  
Valjean: You should join with the government!  
  
::Enjy rolls his eyes at him::  
  
Enjy: WE'RE RESISTING THE GOVERNMENT, YOU STUPID MORON!!!!  
  
Valjean: Sorry.  
  
::Valjean goes sauntering off, leaving Enjy alone::  
  
Enjy: He's just as bad as Grantaire..  
  
::Another figure turns down the alleyway. It heads swiftly towards Enjy.::  
  
Enjy: Hello, there.  
  
::The figure stops in front of him, then suddenly grabs his arm and slams his face against the wall, placing his arm at the back of his neck::  
  
Strange figure: Look, you revolutionary. I know you plan on resisting the government, but don't.. You'll all die, even I have to murder you one by one.. Do you hear me..?  
  
Enjy: Yeah..  
  
::The figure then kneed his back for good measure and when Enjy spun around he was gone.::  
  
Enjy: Barricades.. good.. That dude.. bad..  
  
::Javert then comes strolling down the alley, though cleverly disguised as a student::  
  
Javert: Enjolras.  
  
Enjy: Ah.. Yes.. another evolutionary..  
  
Javert: Of course.. I have an idea.. You need a spy.. on the other side. I'd be willing to spy for you..  
  
Enjy: That would be great! That's exactly what we need!  
  
Javert: Good luck with the barricades!  
  
Enjy: And good luck to you, my friend.  
  
::Javert walks off, and Enjy heads back to the ABC Café::  
  
::Back at the ABC Café::  
  
Combeferre: Anyone seen my shirt?  
  
Grantaire: Where's my absinthe?  
  
Prouvaire: In your hand!  
  
Grantaire: Oh..  
  
Feuilly: Where's Enjy, and Joly?  
  
Courfeyrac: Maybe Joly bought Enjy with your money!  
  
Grantaire: NO!!!!!!!  
  
::Everyone looked over to Grantaire::  
  
Grantaire: Don't say that about Enjy!  
  
Combeferre: Speak of the devil.  
  
::Enjy walked in the Café::  
  
Enjy: Good afternoon, fellow revolutionaries! I have something important to tell you!  
  
Gavroche: YO! Listen to me!  
  
Enjy: As you should know..  
  
Gavroche: LISTEN!!  
  
::Silence::  
  
Gavroche: General Lamarque is dead!  
  
::Everyone gasps::  
  
Enjy: Let's get people to join our cause!!! Now that the general's dead more people are going to be outside!!!  
  
::Universal nod::  
  
Everyone: Let's go!  
  
::They all head out the door to whip up some support::  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
Will Lesgles ever get a line? Will Valjean and Javert ever meet? When will Enjy get around to building the barricades? Where do Javert;s true feelings lie? Find out in Chapter 4: Revolutionaries Unite!  
  
~Chloe Annette~ 


	4. Revolutionaries Unite!

Chapter 4: Revolutionaries Unite!  
  
::The scene opens with Enjy standing on top of a table, obviously making a speech. All the students are crowded around him, except Grantaire who is staring at Enjy from the corner, sipping an absinthe. Let's listen in..::  
  
Enjy: We must come together! Let us build a barricade and resist this oppressive government! We must fight back and revolt! Let's give the government something to talk about!  
  
Students (excluding Grantaire and Montparnesse): YES!  
  
::The door opens suddenly as a figure rushes in::  
  
Montparnesse: Enjolras!  
  
::Enjy looks to the figure, Montparnesse::  
  
Enjy: What is it?  
  
Monty: If we are to rally up people for our cause, Now is the time.. The government just broke up General Lamarque's funeral! The people are mad!  
  
Enjy & students: Let's Go!  
  
::All leave.. except for Grantaire.. A minute passes by and then Enjy returns::  
  
Enjy: Grantaire..?  
  
Grantaire: Yes..?  
  
Enjy: Aren't you coming?  
  
Grantaire: I'm sure you can get enough people without a stupid drunkard like me.  
  
::Grantaire takes a deep long drink on his absinthe.. not even looking at Enjy::  
  
Enjy: If you're going to wallow in self-pity.. Go right ahead.. I'm not going to be there to drag you out..  
  
::Enjy turns and leaves.. Grantaire gets up and follows::  
  
STREETS  
  
::Enjy started handed out the pamphlets::  
  
Enjy: Give these to everyone.. Explain our intentions..  
  
::He looked surprised when he handed Grantaire the pamphlets, but pressed on::  
  
Enjy: Make you tell them what we stand for!  
  
::They all scatter to hand out their pamphlets::  
  
THE GOVERNMENT BUILDING  
  
Official 1: Look at that.. After my warning that damn boy is out gathering up support!  
  
Official 2: Stupid kids.. We'll crush them..  
  
Official 1: I'd rather their leader dead..  
  
Official 3: We are right above them.. A single bullet could kill him..  
  
Official 2: No.. we mustn't murder him!  
  
Official 1 & 3: We must get rid of him..  
  
::1 & 3 tie 2 up and then get out guns and take aim at Enjy through the window::  
  
Official 3: I've got him this time..  
  
::He cocks his trigger and takes aim.. then shoots::  
  
End of Chapter 4.  
  
Will Enjy get shot? Is it all over with? When will Javert find Valjean? Find out in Chapter 5: Loser's Battle. 


	5. Loser's Battle

*Before I go into Chapter 5, someone informed me that Montparnasse is not one of the students. It was supposed to be Lesgles, but I was tired and had Montparnasse on my mind. Sorry about that!*  
  
Chapter 5: Losing Battles  
  
::That rifle shot was loud as anything, as Enjolras dropped his pamphlets and bent to pick them up. The bullet just skimmed his hair, flying harmlessly by him. You couldn't say the same for the student behind him. Feuilly took the bullet right in his shoulder. Then all hell broke loose::  
  
Enjy: What was that!?  
  
Feuilly: AHHH!!  
  
::Feuilly grabs his shoulder and falls to the ground::  
  
::All the students turn around and rush over to him, except for Grantaire, Enjolras, and Joly. Enjy quickly points to he government building::  
  
Enjy: It's gotta come from there.. We should get everyone off the streets.  
  
Grantaire: I'll help with Feuilly..  
  
Enjy: No.. Grantaire.. Come with me. Joly, help with Feuilly.  
  
::Grantaire looks surprised as Joly goes over to Feuilly::  
  
Enjy: We're going to find the bastards that did this to Feuilly.  
  
Grantaire: Why me?  
  
Enjy: Cause I guess.. You cared less about Feuilly and wouldn't mind leaving.  
  
Grantaire: True..  
  
Enjy: Now shush..  
  
::They start heading around the building, entering through the back doors.::  
  
Grantaire: It must have been from high up to get such a good aim..  
  
Enjy: Huh.. Something smart from a drunkard? Who would've thought?  
  
::Grantaire gave no reply as the threat of tears stung his eyes. He knew they were aiming for his beloved Enjy. and so happy they missed, even if it did hit Feuilly.::  
  
Enjy: Now hush!  
  
::They both head all the way upstairs. They hear talking in one room, facing the street, and listen in::  
  
Official 1: You missed him! How could you miss him?!?!?  
  
Official 3: He bent down!!  
  
Official 2: incessant mumblings  
  
Enjy: They were aiming for who.. ?  
  
::Grantaire looks sadly at his slow-witted beloved::  
  
Official 1: We'll have to kill him next time..  
  
::Enjy just figures out its him they're after and then pokes Grantaire and motions to him that they should leave. They both get up and leave the building, going silently back to the ABC Café::  
  
MEANWHILE, AT THE ABC CAFÉ  
  
Joly: Is he going to make it, Doc?  
  
Doctor: I think so.. It wasn't too bad a wound.  
  
::Everyone lets out a sigh of relief, just as Enjy and Grantaire come back::  
  
Combeferre: He's going to be all right!  
  
Enjy: Great news..  
  
::Grantaire quickly went to the bar, ordered an absinthe, and huddled himself in the corner::  
  
Courfeyrac: We should all get roaring drunk and have a huge orgy!  
  
::Silence.. Everyone stares at him::  
  
Courfeyrac: Just a thought..  
  
End of Chapter 5.  
  
Will Grantaire ever be sociable? Will Feuilly be able to fight? Will Enjy ever realize Grantaire's love for him? Find out in Chapter 6: A Cozy Conversation. 


	6. A Cozy Conversation

Chapter 6: A Cozy Conversation  
  
::All the Barricade Boys are sitting in a bedroom together. Feuilly is lying asleep on the bed, cradling his hurt arm. Grantaire is sitting on the floor all alone, nursing an absinthe. Enjy and the others are just sitting anywhere, discussing the events of the past week. Let's listen in..::  
  
Courfeyrac: You mean they threatened you before? Why didn't you tell us?  
  
Enjy: I didn't think it was that important!  
  
Grantaire: Anything involving your precious barricade and ideals is important, Enjy..  
  
Enjy: Shush up, Grantaire. No one wants to hear you.  
  
Combeferre: That's true, though. If the government knows about our plans.. We'll never be able to build the barricade.  
  
Joly: We must build it at once, then. Before they have time to react or fight us!  
  
Prouvaire: That's a great idea! We've got it all planned out.. And our pamphlets are out!  
  
Courfeyrac: What do you think, Enjy? We really should do this as soon as possible.  
  
Enjy: Well.. With General Lamarque being dead.. It really is the perfect time.  
  
Grantaire: It's settled then.. We'll build it tomorrow..  
  
Enjy: It's not that simple.. We need to bring the people together.. And find the perfect spot for it.  
  
Combeferre: I know the greatest spot.!  
  
Lesgles: And the people already know of our plans.. If they see us going to fight.. They'll follow!  
  
Enjy: You all know what you are giving up, Don't you? You may lose your lives!  
  
Prouvaire: I'm beginning to think you're scared, Enjy. You're trying to talk us out of it!  
  
Enjy: I'm not! Honest! But. I want all of you to be sure you want to do this!  
  
Grantaire: We'll all follow you into the depths of hell. ::And mumbled under his breath:: And I, even further..  
  
Enjy: Then it's decided. We'll meet back here tomorrow morning, bright and early..  
  
::Enjy got up and went over to Grantaire::  
  
Enjy: That means no more drinking until then..  
  
Grantaire: Grumbles  
  
End of Chapter 6.  
  
The barricade is finally going to be built! Will Grantaire quit drinking? Is Javert going to be recognized!?!? When will Valjean get mentioned again? Find out in Chapter 7: A Pint Less Than Usual.  
  
~Chloe Annette~ 


	7. A Pint Less Than Usual

Author's Note: Sorry about not giving you all a new chapter in a while. I hope this will make up for it!  
  
Chapter 7: One Pint Less Than Usual  
  
::The ABC Cafe is unusually quiet this morning. There are no empty bottles on the shelves or tables, and it is remarkably clean. Suddenly, loud noises could be heard forom outside. It's the boys! Let's listen in!::  
  
Enjy: Bring me that chair! Combeferre: Oh! This one? Courfeyrac: NOOOOOOOOO! Where's the beer gone? Grantaire: I drank it! Enjy: I told you to quit!! And no! The big one! ::Enjy and Grantiare share a sigh in this otherwise chaotic scene.:: Grantaire: I *was* joking. ::Mutters under his breath:: At least about the beer. Combeferre: This one? Enjy: Good enough. ::Combeferre brings the chair to the middle of the room and Enjy climbs atop it.:: Enjy: ::Clears his throat and sings:: Do you hear the people sing? Singing... the... song....of.. ::Pause:: Hey! What are you guys doing?!?! ::Silence.:: Grantaire: We're playing cards Combeferre: We're roasting marshmallows. Courfeyrac: We're having an orgy! ::More silence.:: Enjy: Yeah.... Well, I'm trying to sing here. Join. Now. ::Everyone nods.:: Enjy: ::Clears his throat and continues:: Singing the song of... Everyone: Angry men. It is the music of a people... Enjy: Who... will.. not.. be.. GRANTAIRE! Why is nothing coming out of your mouth?!?! Grantaire: I don't know the words. Enjy: Pretend then! We don't have time to teach you! ::Grantaire nods:: Everyone except Grantaire: Who will not be slaves again! When the beating of your heart echoes the beating of the drum. There is a life about to start when tomorrow comes. ::Grantaire applauds.:: Enjy: Very nice. Now! Row, row, row you boat! ::Everyone stares:: Enjy: ... Or not. Let's build a barricade! ::Everyone cheers and goes off to find stuff to build with::  
  
End of Chapter 7  
Is the barricade getting built? Will Grantaire ever know his lines? Wil Javert ever come back? Find out in Chapter 8: Barricades + Fun = Disaster. 


	8. Barricades Fun Disaster

Chapter 8: Barricades + Fun = Disaster  
  
::Everyone is coming back together with chairs, tables, etc. They're just throwing them in a big, unsturdy pile. Enjy climbs up over te top of it, his golden hair flying wildly in the wind. Suddenly, the whole things just flattens. Is Enjy ALL RIGHT?::  
  
Grantaire: ENJY! ENJY? Enjy: Get me out of here! Combeferre: OH! I'll do it! ::Combeferre heroically drags Enjy away from the pile of rubbish:: Enjy: Thank you! Combeferre: Anything for you! Grantaire: ::mumbles:: I could've done that! Prouvaire: Let's get this thing back up. And sturdy people! Make it strong!  
  
Enjy: Why don't we hire a carpenter? ::Silence ensues:: Courfeyrac: Sounds good to me! ::They go out and hire Valjean the Carpenter:: Valjean: I can build this! ::Fix his tool belt and goes to work. A few hours later, he's all done. And it's paint bright... PINK?:: Enjy: PINK? PINK?!?! Grantaire: It's pretty! Combeferre: Can we add curtains?? Enjy: It's supposed to be DARK! NOT PINK!!!!!!! Grantaire: But's its a dark pink. Enjy: Shut up! ::He turns and slaps him. Grantaire runs away crying.:: Enjy: I'm changing it! ::He grabs a paint blower and sprays it brown.:: Much better. Combeferre: It's all right. Marius: It's not really pretty. Prouvaire: It's all gloomy. Enjy: It's not supposed to be PRETTY! This is how it's supposed to look! Everyone: Oooooooooooooooh!!!! Enjy: *FACEPALM* Enjy: Goooood. Now.. Marius? Marius: Yes? Enjy: Did you get the ammo? Marius: Uuum.... Maybe? Enjy: MAYBE? Marius: I told Gavroche to get it! Gavroche: I DID get it. It's all behind the barricade. Enjy: Bravo little Gavroche! Combeferre: You're the top of the class! Courfeyrac: SHHHH! Too early! Everyone: Ooooooooooooh. Valjean: ::Bounces:: Can I join? Enjy: Sure. Why not? Valjean: YAY! ::Everyone clambers behind the barricade.:: Enjy: Now we wait!  
  
End of Chapter 8.  
Is Grantaire gone permanently? When will the battle begin? Will Javert EVER find Valjean? Find out in Chapter 9: Absinthe Vs. Sex. 


	9. Absinthe Vs Sex

Chapter 9: Absinthe Vs. Sex  
  
::Grantaire sits alone in his apartment.:: Grantaire: I miss Enjy already. ::Sips his absinthe:: I can's stay here. ::He goes out onto the streets, staggering wildly with absinthe in hand.:: ************************************************** ::Meanwhile, back at the barricades.:: Combeferre: Anyone bored? ::Everyone except Enjy raises their hand.:: Courfeyrac: Can we go home? Enjy: No! We're taking a stand. We need to be free! ::Collective sigh.:: Courfeyrac: Can I go to sleep? Enjy: No. Prouvaire: Can I get drunk? Enjy: No. Courfeyrac: Can I.... Enjy: NO! NO! NO! Courfeyrac: Fine then... ************************************************** ::Back to Grantaire.:: Grantaire: Must.. get... to... Enjy.... Javert: ::He's dressed up like a student.:: Grantaire? Grantaire: Enjy? Javert: ::Evil smile:: Yes.. that's right. Come on. Grantaire: I'm sorry... I love you soooo much. I'll do anything for you! Javert: There is something you could do... Grantaire: Anything! Javert: Have sex with me! Grantaire: Enjy?? Why are you asking me to do this?? You always push me away... Javert: I... I... changed my mind. I want you. I need you. Grantaire: Why isn't your hair like gold? Javert: I'm... I'm... hding from the police! Grantaire: Oh Enjy. I can't! I'm drunk! I drank when you told me not to! I lied to you! I don't deserve someone as wonderful as you! ::Runs off in tears.:: Javert: Dammit! I have the effect on people much too often. ::Javert then heads off towards the barricades.:: *************************************************** ::Meanwhile, back at the boring, brown barricades.:: Combeferre: I like cookies more than cake, Courfeyrac: I prefer cupcakes. Marius: I swing both ways. Joly: I prefer men. Combeferre: I like girls. Courfeyrac: ::Whispers to Joly:: I prefer you. ::Joly giggles like a little girl.:: Enjy: Don't you guys have guns to clean? Or barricades to dust? Or something else to do? Everyone: ... No. Enjy: ::Shakes head:: Go clean your guns. OH! And I sent someone to spy on the enemy for us! I'm expecting them back annnnnnnnny minute now. Everyone: Great plan, Enjy! Enjy: Yes... I know. ::Beams as night falls on the barricades.::  
  
End of Chapter 9  
Will Javert return to the barricades? Will Grantaire ever join them again? Will the guns get cleaned? Find out in Chapter 10: Love Is War. 


End file.
